Slay Me
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: AU: Bonnie the Vampire Slayer. "If Damon makes one bad move, I will hunt him down." Takes place after the finale.


Title: Slay me

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie (tv verse)

Rating: NC-17/T

Warnings: Strong sexual content

Words: 1493

Summary: AU - Bonnie is a vampire slayer. She warns Stefan that if Damon steps out of line, she will hunt him down.

A/N: After Bonnie said her quote in the season finale, it sounded very slayer like to me. This story came as a result.

"If Damon makes one wrong move, I will hunt him down understand?" Bonnie told Stefan outside of the Founders Day events. Stefan nodded and Bonnie walked off. Damon, who was watching the conversation, came up beside his brother.

"What was that about?" He asked. Stefan, not even looking at him but his eyes on the parade replied.

"Oh nothing. Just that if you step out of line, you'll have one angry witch on your hands."

Damon threw his head back with laughter. "She said that? Oh come on, tell me exactly what she said."

Stefan shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "Step out of line and you'll find out yourself." With that, Stefan left his brother to go find Elena. Damon smirked at the idea of him and Bonnie playing cat and mouse. The idea excited him. To have such a beautiful woman chase after him was thrilling. Even if it meant she was trying to rip off his head.

He wanted to see what would draw her out. Periodically he would snack but not kill on some of the local women. He had snacked on five the past week and still no Bonnie. He was sloppy enough that his brother knew of his actions and would probably tell her, that or Elena but still no Bonnie. Giving up, he sat on the couch of the Salvatore home and poured himself some scotch. Out of boredom he turned on the news.

"A vicious attack leaves one local girl dead. We suspect that it's been an animal attack. Stay tuned for details."

Damon downed the last of his drink and rolled his eyes. The thought of another animal attack was funny. He suspected that it had to have been the work of the tomb vampires. Maybe he would tell the sheriff but was too bored to care at the moment. He slouched down in his chair and stared at the fire in the fire place.

He was startled when both doors of the room whooshed open. The fire rose in height and turned black in the fire place.

"What took you so long?" He said and simply stood as if her entrance was an everyday thing.

Boonie power walked her way towards him, stake in hand. "You killed that girl didn't you?"

Damon sat down his empty glass and with vampyric speed, sped in front of her and into her personal space. "What if I did? What if I didn't?'

Bonnie pushed him back, making contact with his bare chest that was showing from his unbuttoned black shirt. "Don't play games with me Salvatore."

Damon pressed his hands on top of hers to keep them there on his chest. If Damon was a normal person, she would be able to feel a heartbeat. As we all know, Damon is far from anything normal. He tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes gazing into her deep browns as the fire reflected in them. Bonnie struggled, pulling back to release herself from his strong hold.

"You caught me Bonnie, now what?" Damon said and moved closer still. His lashes fluttered down as his gaze turned to her lips. He licked his absently and then returned his gaze to her eyes. Her eyes also met his lips and then snapped back to his eyes in fury and denial. Fire shot up from the fire place in warning but Damon paid no attention to it. He was transfixed on Bonnie, furious Bonnie.

He didn't give her a moment to answer and didn't want to either. He crashed his lips on top of hers, demanding entry to her mouth. She fought; keeping her lips closed and then with an unexpected sigh of surrender opened them. She then unleashed her anger, kissing him back with force and biting his lip. Damon winced in pain and stepped back. Breathing hard, he looked at her for a tense moment and then smirked. Quickly he pulled her to him by the back of her head and kissed her again with the same force and heat.

Kissing her was like kissing fire. Hot, burning, consuming and he wanted more of it. Bonnie was everything, everything he was not. She was the vampire slayer and a witch. He was the vampire. She was hot, he was cold. Damon tugged at the neck of her blouse to expose her neck and kiss it. Light flesh kissing dark. Man, kissing woman. Evil lost in good.

He groaned, cupping her breast, wanting to take this even further. Damon pulled off her shirt and kneeled, taking a breast into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple before pressing and flickering upon it. A hand was placed on her lower back to keep her steady as he gave each breast his full and undivided attention.

He kissed down her chest and her belly. He looked up when he reached her pants. The light of the fire flickered off his blue eyes. Bonnie said nothing but watched as he undid her pants and slid both those and her panties down to her ankles. She was exposed before him but stood there proud and defiant. Damon parted her legs and closed his eyes and he inhaled her scent.

His hands parted her lips to expose her clit. He leaned in and stuck out his tongue, licking the bead that was already swollen. Bonnie moaned and placed both hands on the top of his head to run her fingers through his hair. She pulled him closer and he swirled circles around her clit with his cool tongue. He licked it as if he was a child and it was his favorite ice cream. He swirled, flickered and sucked on it until she was moaning his name. A finger crept inside of her and pushed up and down as he licked her heated flesh.

Damon stood up, his hard on pressing against her his clothes and her belly as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel it cock demanding access to her from below. Damon laid her down upon the couch and kissed her, rubbing his cock against the wetness of her opening. It covered his pants, soaking the fabric, making it feel as if it were hardly there.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered.

His breaths were quick and strained. It took every ounce of control to not just plow into her. He looked at her and said, "I didn't kill that girl. The other vampires, they-"

Bonnie placed her palms on his cheeks and stroked his hair. "It couldn't have been you. It didn't fit your pattern. I knew you were trying to get my attention."

Damon's voice deepened with desire. "You knew I wanted you?"

Bonnie started pushing against his cock, wanting the friction to continue. Damon looked down at his dark beauty, almost shimmering gold in the firelight. He withdrew away from her body and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his zipper and underwear just enough to free this throbbing cock. Leaning over her, he kissed her gently while sliding his long thick cock inside of her. Bonnie arched her back into his chest and moaned into his mouth.

Slowly their bodies rocked together with each thrust. Damon wanted to take this slow, he wanted it to last. He didn't want to just fuck her senseless but make love to her. He quickened his pace, his thumb playing with her clit as they maintained the kiss. Her moans were becoming louder and louder in his mouth as this thrusts became harder and harder.

Bonnie's nails dug into his sweat covered back. Her hard nipples pressed and rubbed against his chest. Their lips finally parted and he nuzzled her neck. Bonnie did something curious. She tilted her neck to the side as if giving him access to bite her.

"Bonnie?" He asked uncertain.

"Do it Damon. Do it and don't stop fucking me." She said.

Continuing his thrusts, he leaned down and bit her as gently as he could. The sound that came from Bonnie's mouth was the combination of a scream and a moan. Bonnie's head leaned back into the couch and she closed her eyes. It didn't hurt. The pain felt good. Pleasure mixed with pain set her emotions haywire. Fire shot out of the fire place left and right. Damon didn't stop. Damon would not stop.

He licked the blood from her neck as his cock continued to pound her pussy. She came, squeezing his cock to the point where she almost forced him outside of her. His eyes rolled and he moaned her name into her neck as his own climax overtook his body. He shuttered and stopped, resting his head upon Bonnie's shoulders. Shivers went down his spine as she stroked his back.

"I'm trying to change, I really am." He whispered.

"I know you are. I know."

**END**


End file.
